Wanna bet?
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Dick absolutely refuses to lose any other bets to Wally


A/N: Why do I keep writing silly one-shots instead of focusing on my long fic? I'm a bad person and I'm really sorry you guys

**xxx**

When he met Kid Flash for the first time, he didn't even had to introduce himself.

"Dude, you're Robin, the boy wonder! The fact that you were the first sidekick ever is so cool! And you're sidekick to Batman like... Wow, when I first heard you were on the streets I begged uncle Ba... I mean, the Flash to be his sidekick, but he made me train for a whole year before letting me go on patrol _andthatwasosnotcool..."_

"Slow down, Kid." Flash laughs and pets him in the back, but his sidekick just shrugs it off.

"And now we're patrolling together! Geez, I can't believe it! It's going to be awesome, we're so going to be best friends by the end of it. Wanna bet?" He's pratically bouncing on his feet with excitement.

Kid Flash, more like Kid Mounth, appears to be loud and careless and annoying as hell and the bet seems safe, so Robin does.

That's the first time, and the last, - Dick makes sure of it, - that he ever lost a bet to him.

**xxx**

"Maybe your eyes are a totally ridiculous color and you hide behind Batman's paranoia, but in reality you never take the shades off because you're really ashamed of the color. I bet they are, like... vomit yellow or something just as sick, ew" Wally's disgusted face breaks into a huge grin and Dick just stares back at him because _what?_"Oooohhh, no, scratch that, you totally have heterochromia! Of course you do! Wanna bet?"

"Dude you can't bet on the color of my eyes! You know I can't tell you so that's cheating."

"Nope, that's a totally legit thing. The only way to convince me you don't have such a groovy mutation is to show me your eyes and since you can't... I win." He seems extremely proud of himself and Dick facepalms.

Dick tries to convince himself that he's going to do it because he can't let Wally win another bet. It isn't because they are at the hospital and Wally had just taken a bullet for him. It isn't because Wally's smiling and acting like taking a bullet for him wasn't such a big deal because _hey, that's what a best pal's for_and it isn't like he already trusts Wally with his life. It isn't because Wally's looking at him and smiling and his smile is stupid and ridiculous and the most beautiful thing he's ever seen, no. Nope. NOPE.

"Sorry, KF, you lose." He takes the mask off and Wally doesn't look sad about losing, quite the opposite, in fact.

**xxx**

"No, really, I can do it." Wally's telling him. "I'll trade Artemis's arrows for Roy's and it's going to be the best prank ever."

"Sure, I'll have a blast when they figure it out and use you for target practice." Dick bites on the smile that's threatening to take over his face.

"Dude, they'll never catch me! Wanna bet?" Wally gets extremely offended at his best friend's lack of enthusiasm and, god, it's so _easy_to mess with him that someday it will stop being fun. Today is not that day, tho.

"Yeah." Dick bets because he can't lose.

**xxx**

"I left you behind because you know my back story. I didn't want my best pal questioning my objectivity." Dick takes a deep breath.

"Dude, that's what a best pal's for." Wally answers and Dick considers hanging up on him right there. He doesn't have time for this, he's on a mission at Haly's Circus, he's looking at a Flying Graysons poster and he doesn't have time for _feelings._"Send me your location and I can rendezvous in an hour."

"Wally."

"No, seriously. I can do it, Rob. One hour and a half, tops, I'm getting quicker, come on. I can do it. Wanna bet?"

Dick hangs up on him. He doesn't bet because he can't risk it, _he can't lose._

**xxx**

"Dude, you're so wasted!" Wally helps him up after everyone starts leaving M'Gann's birthday party and takes him to his own room on the Mountain.

"Yeah? Maybe I am, but you're... you're... not." He babbles on, because stupid speedsters and their stupid fast metabolism.

"Life's so unfair." Wally dramatically takes his hand up to his chest and sighs because he's a jerk and Dick tries really hard to hate him.

"Whatever." He groans in anticipation of the headache that's going to murder him the next day. He looks at Wally and it gets even worse.

It's been a while since they last talked. Everything just got so complicated after Jason and Tula and Kaldur and Dick's being avoiding him like the plague because if Wally can't reach him, then the redhead can't tell him he's leaving the team, then Wally can't really leave. It's the first time Dick admits to himself that he's doing it on purpose and he's a bit surprised at how not sorry he is. Maybe he's too drunk to be sorry.

"Dick, look, I know things aren't the same anymore, but... I think we need to talk." Wally starts and he's being so careful it contradicts terribly with the loud and annoying and careless Kid Flash he lost a bet to, four years ago.

"You don't get it." Dick says and thinks really hard about punching him on the face. "A lot of things changed, but others didn't, they didn't change at all and that's the problem."

Wally's confused expression makes it obvious that he still doesn't get it so Dick grabs his face and _kisses him._

For a brief, wonderful moment Wally kisses him back. And then, he's gone, he's suddenly a few feet away, looking absolutely terrified, and Dick finally manages to hate him a little bit.

"Dude, what are you... you're drunk and you're mad at me, so I don't think this is a good idea." He's fidgeting and Dicks knows he has to say something, anything, before he takes off running.

"Wanna bet?"

Wally pauses for a second to look at him, at a loss for words. Then he presses both his hands to his eyes and _laughs._It's been a while since Dick heard him laugh like that and his chest gets filled with relief and the overwhelming feeling of everything being alright once again.

"My common sense taught me that betting against you is a really bad idea."

"Yup, you owe me so much money." Dick gets closer and Wally's not moving away so he gets even closer and _Wally's still not moving away._I've won all our bets, except the first one, the very first one about us becoming best friends and I lost to you and it probably cost me, I don't know, my soul or something because that would explain why I still like you so much..."

"Dude!" Wally says, but doesn't complain when Dick kisses him again. He actually smiles and his teeth brush against Dick's lips and Dick bets _everything_because it's Wally and Wally's stupid and amazing and his best friend.

It's a safe bet.


End file.
